


Prompt Drabbles

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 30 forbidden, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: The 30 Forbidden Prompt List is primarily drabble length stand alone pieces.  All details for each piece will be in the notes for each chapter.





	1. Glasses (Wufei, 3=4=5)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Glasses  
> Characters/Pairings: Wufei, 3=4=5  
> Rating: Teen

It wasn't the first time Wufei had closed his eyes and waited for the burn to ease. He'd been focused on the small font for hours.

Trowa had turned his attention from the show he'd been watching. Three, two, one, Trowa counted mentally and fought the urge to smile as Wufei reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Predictable. Wufei had been reading in the library most of the afternoon, and he'd only moved into the family room after dinner.

Wufei opened tired eyes, bloodshot and burning. In front of his eyes, he saw tanned fingers holding a folded pair of reading glasses.

"Quatre isn't using them; maybe you should if you intend to continue," said the neutral voice.

Wufei took them and closed his eyes as he put them on.

"Don't spend all night on that," Trowa added before moving back toward the library. He was pretty sure he'd find his other lover there working far too hard on something else.

Wufei smiled at the retreating man fondly. He'd be able to finish his chapter easier now, and then maybe he would find Trowa and express his thanks.


	2. Cursed Blessing (Duo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Own bed  
> Timeline: Canon  
> Pairings/Characters: Duo, Heero very pre-slashy vibe in the end  
> Rating: Teen

Duo stretched across the mattress with a soft sigh of contentment. A part of him loved the open space, freedom to turn or stretch without having to dodge or bump into someone. He couldn't even remember having ever been this close to a room of his own.

From homeless, street rats to orphans to sweepers, he'd been huddled in abandoned buildings and in dorm-like rooms with several cots. This was just going to be him and one other person. The thought crossed Duo's mind that considering his roommate it would be very much like being alone.

The thrill of his own bed had made Duo eager for the night. He looked forward to getting to sleep alone, but it didn't take him long to find out it wasn't all he'd dreamed of. He tried to curl up, but with no one to settle in next to, no one's body heat to help sooth him into a calm state, he didn't expect sleep to come at all.

Duo stilled as he heard the sigh across the room.

"Sorry,"Duo muttered as he tried to be still. "Unfamiliar bed,"he offered as an explanation.

Duo thought he must have been dreaming it all when he heard the rustling of sheets, almost silent steps crossing the room, and then felt the mattress dip.

Duo started to speak, but before he can get a word out his new roommate spoke.

"Sleep."

Duo nodded. Of course, he thought, they won't be fit for missions if they don't get sleep when they can. But at least, he was still in his own bed.


	3. Coming Out (Quatre and Wufei Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know how to say this," Quatre started unable to look up from his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coming Out (also a mentioned lack of Wufei and Quatre friendship fics)  
> Setting: Post EW, assuming Trowa stayed with Quatre and Heero and Wufei both settled with Preventers, Duo went back to L2 with Hilde for the salvage yard.  
> Characters: Quatre, Wufei  
> Pairings: Mention of Quatre x Trowa  
> Rating: G

Wufei watched as Quatre sat tense across the table, fingers nervously rubbing over the texture of the cup in his hands. They'd fought a war together, found a mutual understanding in their being raised to lead, and had started to build what Wufei felt was a friendship that could only become stronger. He couldn't remember seeing Quatre this lost in the time they'd been together.

"I don't know how to say this," Quatre started unable to look up from his cup. "But I wanted to tell you before the media caught it and made it into something it isn't."

Wufei frowned as he watched Quatre wondering what he felt was so grave a situation he had to worry about telling him. He waited as Quatre took a calming breath, and Wufei saw the moment Quatre resorted to his professional mindset to get out what he needed to say.

"I'm gay, and Trowa isn't by my side as a bodyguard," Quatre started.

"I knew that before the first war was over," Wufei said quietly.

Quatre looked at him wide-eyed, "What?"

Wufei smiled. "When the two of you are with friends only, neither of you can hide such strong emotions."

Quatre sighed in relief. Wufei knew he could tell Quatre to have more faith in him or point out he knew when Quatre felt he needed to pretend they were in a board room rather than friends just to say something so important to him, but he also knew he didn't need to say it. He was sure Quatre's doubts would be proven wrong over time in far better ways.

"Now," Wufei said as he leaned in, "how do we convince our other friends to admit their attraction to each other so we can stop this traveling to L2? Maxwell belongs here with us."


End file.
